101815-For All Those Involved
11:42 -- cascadingCourtier CC began trolling athanasyGerent AG at 23:42 -- CC: Buzz AG: hellδ αgαiη AG: it hαs beeη α while siηce we've tαlked CC: Yeah CC: About those bones AG: yeαh? AG: whαt αbδut the bδηes CC: Not the bones this time CC: I heard you were briefed on all this game business AG: sδmewhαt AG: very vαgue iηfδrmαtiδη AG: I reαlly wδuld like mδre iηfδrmαtiδη δη this whδle fiαscδ CC: What do you know about it? AG: αll I kηδw is whαt I wαs tδld by Lδrreα AG: sδmethiηg αbδut the wδrld eηdiηg αηd mysteriδus figures AG: she didη't gδ iηtδ much detαil CC: Yeah CC: That's about right CC: The world is ending apprently CC: And it has something to do with some kind og game CC: of* CC: And yeah, there's a few mysterious figures that've been communicating with us CC: About saving us AG: sδuηds δmiηδus CC: Real fucking ominous AG: αll this tαlk δf gδldeη mδδηs, wδrlds eηdiηg, αηd mysteriδus figures AG: it αll seems sδ δutlαηdish AG: yet there is sδmethiηg fαηtαsticαl αbδut it CC: Fantastical? AG: It is tαles δf gαlαvαηtiηg destructiδη αηd herδism thαt mαke the histδry bδδks frieηd AG: it is αll very cδmpelliηg CC: Well at least someone's can find joy in our impending doom AG: ηδt αs much jδy, mδre δf α mδrbid fαsciηαtiδη CC: Fair enough CC: I admit I've been a bit swept away in all this too CC: Minus certain things AG: it is α bit uηηerviηg tδ sαy the leαst CC: For sure CC: When did you speak to Lorrea or anyone else about this? AG: well AG: uh AG: ... AG: hm AG: I might hαve spδkeη tδ the Witch δf Delblδδm αbδut it AG: just α bit CC: Yeah, also part of the reason I'm here AG: she wαs defiηitely iηtimidαtiηg AG: but much less sδ thαη I thδught CC: Yeah, she wasp scary when I'd first met her CC: With all this going on and impending doom CC: Not as much, to bee honest CC: But even still, I'm not sure how this all works CC: Being entry into the game CC: Or recruitment, rather CC: But you can tell someone and they'd be magically in the game CC: Why did you tell her? AG: I dδη't kηδw AG: I guess I felt she wαs impδrtαηt? AG: She is quite strδηg AG: eveη if she is dαηgerδus CC: Yeah, fair enough AG: I guess I tried tδ give her α chαηce, see whαt she cδuld muster CC: From what I know so far, there's a far bit of combat involved in this game CC: Being that we have competition, apparently AG: whαt kiηd δf cδmpetitiδη CC: From what I know so far, another species CC: More of the strange messengers CC: They're called "humans" AG: yes, I believe Lδrreα meηtiδηed the like CC: The one I spoke to seemed pretty confidant about their chances CC: Not really intimidating CC: But it would do well to put them in their places AG: I αm just glαd I hαve ηδt hαd tδ tαlk tδ δηe δf these "humαηs" AG: they sδuηd like α rαther ηαsty grδup CC: I'm glad for you CC: I'm seriosuly not a fan even after only a single encounter AG: αηywαy, did αηyδηe tell yδu αbδut the witch's demαηds? CC: Oh CC: Yeah AG: sδrry fδr switchiηg tδpics sδ suddeηly CC: She wants to be the leader CC: And wants Lorrea to die AG: yep AG: thαt is pretty much the sum δf it CC: And the rest of us CC: Mostly her though AG: I feαr fδr Lδrreα, she seems tδ get iη pretty hδt wαter AG: but I αm sure she kηδws her limits CC: Nothing to worry about, I'm sure CC: I've got her back AG: very well, just listeη tδ me AG: I trust yδu, prδtect her AG: mαke sure she dδesη't gδ δff αηd kill herself premαturely AG: I αm iη ηδ pδsitiδη tδ help αηyδηe, but yδu cαη CC: You don't have to tell me twice CC: Consider her under my protection AG: thαηk yδu CC: Even from the Witch AG: I kηδw ηδthiηg much αbδut whαt hαs beeη gδiηg δη, but If I recαll, I αm still iηdebt tδ yδu AG: if yδu ηeed αηythiηg, dδη't hesitαte tδ cδηtαct me CC: Will do AG: If I cαη be δf αηy αssitαηce iη the cδmiηg dαys, I wδuld be glαd tδ help CC: hmm CC: I think I may have something actually AG: δh? CC: yeah CC: One of those mysterious persons CC: The main one that I've been in contact with CC: They're an oracle CC: They claim to be at least CC: Supposedly seeing the future AG: strαηge CC: They've handed out a few prophecies I and some others have been less than pleased with CC: But they have knowledge on all of this AG: whαt sδrt δf prδphecies CC: They've been our main source of it CC: Knowledge about how we may save the world CC: Also romantic prohpecies AG: δh? CC: Those are particularly unfavorable AG: thαt is quite uh AG: δdd CC: As well as a few others CC: It's not important CC: Would you do me the favor of contacting them CC: Their handle is sanguineOracle AG: I will lδδk iηtδ seekiηg them δut theη CC: They don't offer informaton for free CC: they require a trade of knowledge or favors AG: the exchαηge δf kηδwledge is ηever free I guess CC: Just speak to them CC: See how they treat you AG: δkαy CC: Perhaps ask if you're a "player" CC: Or any other questions you have about all of this AG: α plαyer fδr this dδδmsdαy gαme CC: Yes CC: Though you know about this AG: δηly slightly CC: It hasn't been stated yet if you're actually involved AG: yδu hαve beeη α much ηeeded sδurce δf iηfδrmαtiδη regαrdiηg this CC: And I have more if you wish AG: If I αm ηδt iηvδlved, I will hαve lived well kηδwiηg I prδceeded iη sδme pαrt δf this ηαsty mechαηαtiδη AG: mδre? CC: Information regarding this stuff CC: But for now, the oracle is still the surpreme source AG: I will lδδk tδ this "δrαcle" theη CC: And, probably regretfully, will be for some time CC: Anyway, thanks CC: Let me know what she says AG: I will, if we αll live thαt lδηg thαt is CC: Keep your fingers crossed CC: For now, I've gotta go CC: Stay safe AG: yδu tδδ CC: Safe as you can with the world ending and Ramira knowing your name AG: heh AG: iηdeed -- cascadingCourtier CC gave up trolling athanasyGerent AG at 00:15 -- Category:Eribus Category:Nyarla